Last Minute Birthday Shopping
by ReidAndLukeFanForever
Summary: Reid has forgotten to buy his wife Sanda a birthday present. Reid arranges for his best friend Luke Snyder to fly Sanda's parents Frank and Carol to Oakdale and he gets help buying a birthday present from his daughter Sunday Rose, his nephew Jacob, and his best friend Katie at the last minute so he can stay out of the cathouse with his wife Sanda and their cat Tegan.


I wrote a birthday one shot for myself because I LOVED the friendship between Reid and Katie on the show. I could just picture Reid waiting until the last minute to get me or Luke Snyder a birthday present. LOL

Last Minute Birthday Shopping

Reid and Sanda are happily married. They have a beautiful 4 year old daughter named Sunday Rose and a cute cat named Tegan. It was Monday night the night before Sanda's birthday. Reid was sitting at his desk at the hospital finishing up his paperwork when looked up from his paperwork and he stared at the calendar on his desk and noticed the date. Reid removed his reading glasses and laided them down on top of his paperwork on his desk and he put his hands over his face and he whispered,"Oh my god, I am going to be in cat house with my hot sexy wife Sanda and our cat Tegan because I almost forgot her birthday which is tomorrow. I can't afford to be in the cat house with her, Tegan, and Sunday Rose becuase they are all having a hard time dealing with the fact that Sanda's uncle JR passed away 9 months ago and they are also dealing with the fact that their cat Tegan has asthma. We can't afford to stress out Tegan and flare up his asthma." Reid picks up his Smartphone and he decides to call up Sanda's parents Frank and Carol and he invites to come to Oakdale to visit them for Sanda's birthday. Reid also calls up his best friend Luke Snyder and his husband Henry Coleman. he asks them both to send Luke's private jet to San Antonio, Tx to pick up Sanda's parents on Tuesday. Reid was sitting at his desk and he was staring into space when he heard a knock at his office door. Reid looked up and he hollered,"Come in."

Sunday Rose and Jacob opened up the door and hollered,"Daddy, Uncle Reid" as they the both ran across the room and into Reid's arms. Reid picked up Sunday Rose and Jacob both up and he sat them both down in his lap and he wrapped arms around them both as Sunday Rose removes the lid from the candy dish sitting on top of Reid's dish. Jacob and Sunday Rose both help themselves to the candy inside the candy dish sitting on Reid's desk. Jacob and Sunday Rose started to eat the candy they took out of Reid's candy dish as Reid smiled at them both and whispered,"What are you guys doing here? I missed you guys so much. Did you guys come here all by yourselves from school on the city bus. I hope your one of your mommies was smart enought to drive you to the hospital. Inquiring Minds want to know how you both got to the hospital. "

Katie walks into Reid's office and she shuts the door behind her just as Reid finishes questioning the kids about who brought them to the hospital and she sits down on the couch in Reid's office and smiles at him. Sunday Rose and Jacob both smile at Katie and then they both smile at Reid and whsiper,"Daddy, Uncle Reid we came to visit you and we also came to help you pick out a birthday present for mommy, aunt Sanda becuase we know forgot to get her a birthday present. We have to go to Wal-Mart and get mommy, aunt Sanda a birthday present. She loves to get presents from Wal-Mart becuase that her favorite place to go shopping. Tomorrow is Mommy, aunt Sanda's birthday. We don't want to make mommy, aunt Sanda, or Tegan upset becuase stress isn't good for Tegan because of his asthma."

Reid smiles at Sunday Rose and Jacob both and kisses them both on the cheeks and his whispers,"Angel, buddy thank you both so much for reminding me that tommorrow is your mommy, aunt Sanda's birthday. I completely forgot. I would be so lost without you both and all of my amazing family and friends and my hot sexy wife Sanda. All of you keep me in line when I forget things and all of you put me in my place when I say things that make you upset with me even though I always tell you truth and I don't sugar coat anything becuase of my professsion. ."

Katie smiled at Reid and whispered,"Oh god Reid Oliver you forgot that tomorrow is Sanda's birthday."

Reid glares lovingly at Katie and whispers,"Yes, Goldilocks, I forgot that tommorrow is Sanda's birthday. I called up Sanda's parents Frank and Carol. They coming tomorrow from San Antonio, TX on Luke's private jet."

Jacob and Sunday Rose both smile at Reid and both holler at the top of their lungs,"Daddy, Uncle Reid is the best becuase he invited Grandpa Frank and Grandma Carol to visit for mommy, Aunt Sanda's birthday. Mommy, Aunt Sanda, and Tegan are going be so happy to see Grandpa Frank and Grandma Carol tommorrow. Daddy, Uncle Reid is going to be in the cat house with mommy, aunt Sanda if he forgets to get Mommy Aunt Sanda a birthday present. Daddy, uncle Reid can't afford to be in cathouse with Mommy and Tegan both because Tegan isn't suppose to have any stress because he has asthma. His doctor said to make sure to his home environment is as stress free as possible. "

Katie smiles at Sunday Rose and Jacob and whispers,"Uncle Reid and Daddy isn't going be in the cat house with Sanda and Tegan becuase we are going help him get a birthday present for Sanda at Wal-Mart."

Reid smiles at Katie and he whispers," Goldielocks, thank God you are going to help me stay out of the cat house with both Sanda and Tegan."

Katie gets up from the couch and she walks over to Reid and she slaps him upside the head and she whispers,"Don't try and be cute."

Reid glares at Katie and he rubs his head and he whispers,"Ouch you are hurting me Goldilocks."

Jacob and Sunday Rose stare at Katie and holler,"Mommy Aunt Katie be nice to Uncle Reid Daddy."

Katie smiles at Sunday Rose and Jacob and whispers,"I will be nice to Reid."

Reid lifts Sunday Rose and Jacob off his lap and opens up his desk drawer and pulls out some paper and crayons out of his desk drawer and he hands them to Jacob and Sunday Rose and he tells them to draw Sanda some pictures for her birthday and smiles at Katie, Sunday Rose and Jacob and he whispers,"Let me finish up my paperwork and then we can all go to Wal-mart as a family to get Sanda's birthday present."

Sunday Rose and Jacob sit down in the chairs in front of Reid's desk and they both draw some pictures for Sanda for birthday while Katie queitly reads some of Sanda's old gossips that she gave Reid to put in his office at the hospital.

After Reid finishes working on his paperwork and the kids finish their pictures they made for Sanda's birthday, Sunday Rose, and Jacob grab Reid's coat, his briefcase, his doctors bag. Reid grabs his paperwork off his desk and he and Katie smile at each other and they both Jacob and Sunday Rose's hands and they walk out of Reid's office and they lock it up and then they walk to the nurse's station and turn in Reid's paperwork and they leave for Wal-mart in separate cars. Reid and Katie both arrive at Wal-Mart at the same time with the kids in their cars. Reid and Katie both park their cars near the front of the store. Reid grabs his Samrtphone and puts his in pocket and he then he and Katie both lock their car doors and they both grab Sunday Rose and Jacob's hands. Sunday Rose and Jacob both see the letter M for Mc Donald's and they both point at the Mc Donald's sign and they both holler, "Mommy, Daddy, Uncle Reid, Can we have Mc Donald's for dinner?"  
Reid and Katie smile at each other and they smile at Sunday Rose and Jacob and both whisper," Yes we can have Mc Donald's for dinner and take it home after we go shopping."

Sunday Rose and Jacob smile Reid and Katie and both holler at the top of their lungs,"Yeah we get to have McDonald's for dinner." Sunday Rose smiles and whispers,"Daddy we have to get mommy a Frappie from McDonald's. Mommy loves the Frappies from McDonald's."

Reid smiles at Sunday Rose and whispers,"Angel, I know that your mommy loves the Frappies at McDonald's"

Reid, Sunday Rose, Katie and Jacob are all walking around Wal-mart. They get ice cream, a birthday cake and a birthday balloon for Sanda. They continue to walk around Wal-mart when Reid's Smart phone goes off. Reid grabs his Smartphone out of his blue Scrubs pocket and he smiles when he sees Sanda's name is on the caller id. Reid pushes the talk button on his Smartphone and he smiles at Sunday Rose, Katie, and Jacob and he whispers. "Hi Angel."

Tegan meows loudly into Sanda's Smartphone as Sanda whispers,'Hi Sexy doc. Where are you? Tegan and I miss you and Sunday Rose both so much. Tegan is getting stressed out because aren't home from work yet. You need to get you sexy butt home soon because don't want Tegan to have an asthma attack because he worried about you. "

Reid smiles at Sunday Rose, Katie, and Jacob and he whispers,"Angel, you and Tegan both need to calm. I will be home soon. I am safe. I am with Sunday Rose, Katie, and Jacob. Katie and Jacob came by my office at the hospital with Sunday Rose for a visit. I am at Wal-mart with Sunday Rose, Katie, and Jacob."

Tegan meows loudly at Reid through Sanda's Smartphone as Sanda pets Tegan on head and she whispers,"What are you doing at Wal-mart cutie pie?"

Reid smiles at Sunday Rose, Katie, and Jacob and then he whispers in to his Smartphone, "Angel, we are picking up dinner. Katie and I promised the kids dinner from McDonald's."

Tegan continues to meow loudly at Reid through Sanda's Smartphone as Sanda whispers, "Hey sexy, what else are you buying at Wal-mart? We are almost out of cat food for Tegan. Can you grab me a bag of cat food for Tegan?"

Reid smiles at Katie, Jacob, and Sunday Rose as he whispers into his Smartphone," Yes mother dear I will grab a bag of cat food for Tegan. Tegan eats enough food to feed 4 animals at one time. By the way Angel you are asking way too many questions."

Tegan meows loudly again into Sanda's Smartphone as she whispers, " sexy, I am so sorry I am asking you so many questions. Tegan and I both trust you with our lives. We both need you to get your sexy butt home before Tegan has another asthma attack. Do you forgive me and Tegan both for being a royal pains in the butt."

Reid smiles at his family and then whispers into his smartphone,"Angel and Buddy,

Sanda smiles at Tegan and she pets him on the head and she whsipers," we love you more sexy."

After Reid gets off the phone with Sanda, he smiles at Katie, Sunday Rose and Jacob Katie smiles at him and whispers,"Reid Oliver you are awesome at lying."

Reid glares at Katie and whispers,"Goldielocks, I hate lying to my wife."

Katie smiles at Reid and whispers,"Reid Oliver, lying to your wife is for a good cause sexy."

Jacob and Sunday Rose holler,"Mommy Aunt Katie called Uncle Reid Daddy sexy."

Reid, Katie, Sunday Rose continue to shop. They grab a bag of cat food for Tegan and also grabs a some birthday cards, and some birthday bags. Reid smiles at Katie, Jacob, and Sunday Rose and whipsers,"What are we going to get for Sanda for her birthday? I need some ideas of stuff that she likes."

Katie, Jacob, and Sunday Rose smile at Reid. Sunday Rose whispers, "Mommy loves George Strait, the TV show The Odd Couple and she also loves the San Antonio Spurs. My Mommy also wants a Kerig Coffee pot that makes individual cups of coffee. You have to buy the coffee separately and it is really expensive. My mommy deseves to have an expensive coffee pot because she has to put up with us all day long."

Reid smiles at Sunday Rose, Katie and Jacob and hollers,,"Oh my god I forgot that Sanda loves George Strait. She love to hug her tacky George Strait pillow."

Katie, Jacob, and Sunday Rose glare at Reid and holler,"Sanda's George Strait pillow isn't tacky."

Reid smiles at Sunday Rose, Katie, and Jacob and whispers,"Sorry."

Reid, Sunday Rose, Katie, and Jacob grab Sanda a San Antonio Spurs t-shirt, a copy of Season 0ne of The Odd Couple and get her a Kerig coffee pot and a box of individual coffees to go with the coffee pot. Reid, Sunday Rose, Jacob and Katie walk up the cashier and they pay for their stuff. After they finish paying for their stuff Sunday Rose and Jacob holler,"Don't forget you promised us McDonald's for dinner and don't forget to Mommy, aunt Sanda's Mocha Frappie." Reid and Katie put all of their Wal-Mart shopping bags filled with Sanda's birthday presents into their shopping cart and they both smile at Jacob and Sunday Rose and they both whisper,"angel and Buddy, We didn't forget about Mc Donald's. We are going their right now on our way out of Wal-Mart." Reid, Sunday Rose, Katie, and Jacob to go McDonald's and they grab their dinner and get Sanda her mocha Frappie.. After they leave Wal-Mart they stop off at Katie, Jacob, Henry, and Snicker's house and they drop off the stuff they bought for Sanda's birthday. Katie, Jacob, Reid, and Sunday Rose run into Brad who is home from work. They get everything ready for Sanda's birthday on Tuesday. After Reid, Sunday Rose, Jacob, Katie, and Brad finish getting everything ready for Sanda's birthday on Tuesday, Katie, Brad, and Jacob, grab their overnight bags and they grab Snickers and then they all leave for Reid, Sunday Rose, and Tegan's house and they spend a nice quiet evening with Sanda and Tegan. Katie, Jacob, Brad, Reid, and Sunday Rose all make a pack in Reid and Katie's cars that Sanda is going to have the best birthday ever on Tuesday and all also make a pack that they are all going to keep Tegan's home life as stress free with as possible with Frank and Carol's help, becuase Reid arranged for them to come for a visit from San Antonio, TX for Sanda's birthday because of his asthma, as one big happy family.

THE END


End file.
